Love That Wasn't Meant To Be
by ValentinaEmo-256
Summary: Love would always be heartbroken especially in high school. Lots of friends, Drama, hatred and heartbreak. Especially when she meets Shadow, and immediately falls for him, but the powers of her friends and their advice tells her to move on to someone worth her time, because of his cold personality. But was this love meant to be or wasn't it? No one knows!


**Love that wasn't meant to be.**

**Chapter 1: Welcome to the Power School**

"Get up,"

"….No….."

"I said get up!"

"No,"

"Well shall I tell your mother that you're defying me?"

Within a second the girl from the bed shot up, and glared at the smirking grey Possum.

"That's more like it Amberlynn. Now get dress in 10 minutes, or I shall tell your mother." He said as he slammed her bedroom door.

"Stupid Gregory," Amberlynn muttered under her breath as she changed clothes. Today would be her first day of school, going to an expensive private school with many talents. Her mother thought it would be fitting for a young lady, such as herself, to express what children in the Rose family could do.

Amberlynn changed into a white shirt with a red cardigan on top, and a black mini skirt.

Placing a white bow on her hair, she slipped on her black boots and walked down the stairs.

The living room was large and marvelous, trophies won by the family, and portraits hanging all over the wall.

"Nun uh huh," A voice drawing her attention, "You shall not go out of the house without your make up or without your hair done!"

Gregory.

The bastard of a Possum always found a way to criticize Amberlynn no matter what she did.

"But Gregory-"

"No buts, milady! Now go change before you miss your first day of school!"

The pink hedgehog groaned before stomping her way up the stairs. Receiving a 'That's not how a lady should walk' from Gregory. But she didn't care, kicking open her bedroom door, she added red eye shadow, along with mascara, blush, and shiny lip gloss. After Amberlynn was done with that she quickly brushed her hair in place, and pulled her long quills into a ponytail.

She grudgingly walked back down the stairs, only to have glaring nod from the possum.

"Now, now Amberlynn, get your bag and we shall head out to your school." He said with his accent, Amberlynn hated so much.

From the corner of a chair, she grabbed her rosy pink back pack, and carelessly tossed it on her shoulder.

"Gregory I am ready to depart for school!" Amberlynn shouted, as she made her way towards the small vehicle.

With a creepy glance, Gregory slid in the car and began to drive off, also giving Amberlynn lectures.

"Amberlynn, remember to act like a young lady." He said

"Mhmm,"

"And also don't make too many guy friends or I will have a word with your mother. No ditching classes, no boyfriends, always pay attention listen to the teachers-"

_Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah! Will he ever shut up! I'm almost 17 I think I know how to take care of myself. _Amberlynn thought in her mind.

When they arrived at the school, the possum was still giving a hard lecture of not having sex with a boy, or he would tell her mother.

"Mhmm, pick me up later, Gregory, or I shall be telling your mother on how you act like a bastard." Amberlynn mocked in his accent, as he glared in the back of her head.

Amberlynn smiled before she walked onto the campus. Normally jocks would run around the field throwing footballs, or kicking the soccer ball towards each other. The Barbie bitches were either kissing their boyfriends, or picking on normal kids. But no the school seemed so sophisticated; roses were blooming in front of the brick school, as the American flag rose proudly in its glory.

The pink hedgehog smiled as she saw everyone wearing the exact same uniform, that way no one felt left out. The boys wore black slacks, along with a red tie over a white button up collared shirt. It seemed everyone was kind and friendly, or they were the complete ladies and gents.

Amberlynn stopped walking and pulled out the white sheet of paper she received a few weeks ago.

**Amberlynn Rose**

**1****st**** period: Geometry**

**2****nd**** period: Chemistry**

**3****rd**** period: American History**

**4****th**** period: Literature (not today)**

**5****th**** period: Lunch**

**6****th**** period: Art**

**7****th**** period: Gym**

**8****th**** period: Home Ec**

**9****th**** period: Health**

**10****th**** period: Club sessions**

_Wow and half of these are my favorite classes._ Amberlynn thought as she walked to her locker. Amberlynn placed in the code as it opened with ease, and neatly placed her books inside, before leaving.

The hall was full of kids, joking around or just talking. At other schools, everyday there would be a fight and it would get so bad someone would bring a gun. The pink hedgehog shook her head from the thought and continued to her way down the hall until she came to her first class.

Math or Geometry whatever works for you.

Quietly opening the door, there wasn't many people in the class yet, only 1 person was in the room, but she seemed really quiet. Amberlynn walked down the row and took a seat next to the crossbred cat-bat.

_I wish she would talk to me, I mean she could at least say something!_ Amberlynn thought in frustration, watching the silenced crossbred animal.

"…..If you wish for me to speak to you, I suggest you say something first instead of thinking it in your head." She said softly not taking her eyes of the book in front of her.

That's confusing. "Wait, you can read my mind?" Amberlynn asked shakily.

Slowly taking her eyes of the book, the unknown named girl looked at Amberlynn, showing her light pink eyes, that held no emotion, just a dull pool. "Yes, this is a unique private school after all, where we have certain talents or powers. I read minds, hearts, and aura. I could feel you a mile away."

Amberlynn couldn't take her jade eyes off of the girl in front of her. All she thought it was a talent school, like piano or something. But never did she think they had super powers, like, like-

"So you're like a super hero!" Amberlynn squealed, causing the crossbred to jump back out of shock.

"Yeah I guess you can say that." The pink eyed girl said with an eye roll.

"Wow. It's so nice to meet you! I'm Amberlynn!" The pink hedgehog said.

Slowly and cautiously, the girl eyed Amberlynn, before giving a tiny smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you Amberlynn, I'm Elle."

Elle was truly a beauty, even if her pink eyes didn't shine. Her lavender fur matched her short black wings, her hair was slightly past her shoulders and braided on her left, tied by a white band, also a white bow placed on her head like Amberlynn's. Other than that they both wore the same outfit, only difference was, Elle had a baby blue cardigan instead.

"So when will everyone come in here?" Amberlynn asked while she took out her math book and notebook.

"In about 3, 2, and 1" right on cue, teens began to burst into the room, with a plain look on their face. After the last teen, a very tall gold echidna walked into the room.

She glanced at the students as they took their seats. "Good morning class,"

"Good morning, Ms. Lisa." The students said in unison.

"Now class," She began, but stopped when her eyes landed on me.

_Aw poop_

"It looks like we have a new student. Why don't you come and introduce yourself?" She said politely trying to lead her up in front of the class.

But Amberlynn didn't move from her spot, she continued to sit, receiving few glances.

"Amberlynn Rose, I'm I right?" Ms. Lisa asked, keeping the same tone.

Amberlynn Rose nodded her head, before she looked at the lesson.

"Well, you do not have to introduce yourself now, but I wish for you to do so, in other classes."

Amberlynn looked at Elle, who only gave a reassuring smile in return. The pink hedgehog looked at the gold echidna, and listened as she began to speak of the lesson.

"Now class, since we have a new student, the lesson will not be due until Friday. So if any questions you may either leave class earlier, or walk around the school, until the next bell rings."

Amberlynn packed her bag and walked with Elle out of the class, luckily without being pushed. "So what class do you have next, Amberlynn."

Amberlynn pulled out the sheet again and looked at what period she had next. "Um, chemistry,"

"Ah great you have the same class as me, and the future and past twins."

"What, future and past twins, are you kidding me?"

Elle gave Amberlynn a look before she replied. "Yes, the eldest twin tells the future, while the other one tells the past. They get the truth or future in visions they receive almost every day."

"Wow, this is such a cool school, Elle!"

"Just what till you meet the populars, they think they own everything just because of their power." The crossbred said as she rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Oh, who are they?"

"You don't want to know, they are just the biggest assholes alive!" Elle said as she held the door for both of them.

Amberlynn thanked her before finding a seat next to two foxes that almost looked the same, except one was dark brown and the other was light brown. Other than that they looked exactly the same, like they were twins.

"Welcome Elle," The dark one said. "We've been expecting you." The other one said, not facing the two friends who walked in.

The pink hedgehog walked behind Elle, not knowing what the foxes would do.

"Tia, Mia stop freaking Amberlynn out!" Ella scolded at the two, like a mother would do with her children.

The one with the darker fur smiled. "Sorry El, you know how much we love to freak people out."

"Anyway," Ella began, "Amberlynn the one with the dark fur is Tia and the one with lighter fur is Mia."

They were so hard to tell about; they only had a tiny shade difference. They both had yellow eyes, with white specks through them, and they wore the same orange cardigan, only thing that helped, is Tia had a small cross printed on the right, while Mia didn't.

"It's nice to meet you two!" Amberlynn said

Mia huffed and nodded, "Yeah, nice to meet you too."

Tia looked at her sister with a frown. "Mia I thought you said you were going to be nice, to the new girl-I mean Amberlynn!"

"I'm not being mean to her though!" Mia retorted back.

"Yes you are!" Tia cried out, "You're acting like she's rabid, just at least show you care!"

"Shut up," Mia muttered under her breath. Tia glared at her sister, before she smiled back at Amberlynn.

"Sorry Amberlynn, she's just a little upset from the past vision she had, but she will be nicer within the hour or so."

Amberlynn returned the smile. "Ah it's alright don't worry about it."

Tia nodded her head. "And it 3, 2, 1-"

The door slowly opened and the students pushed their way into the room, to find seats. Amberlynn gaped at the 3 girls, who looked at her in confusion.

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?" Mia grunted.

"Perfect the times when the rest of the class shows up!" Amberlynn said.

Elle laughed, sitting down next to the pink hedgehog. "It's luck, pure luck."

"No it's not Elle; we've been here forever, we memories when they show up!" Tia said as she punched the crossbred in the shoulder.

The class was quiet when a red bear appeared his scary look, made the students not care about his bald head.

"Good day class today is a free period, since we have a new student, which will be with every other class you have with her. But I want you to read the chemistry book, because we will have a fun assignment to do." He said with no emotion as he took out a magazine from his desk.

An orange tiger raised his hand to get the teacher's attention.

"Yes, Tim?" The teacher asked.

"Mr. Whack, why are you reading a female magazine?"

The bear blushed furiously and slammed the magazine back on the desk and quietly departed the room, shouting a bunch of swears.

Amberlynn looked at Elle, Tia and Mia, before they broke into mad fits of giggles. The look on Mr. Whack's face was completely priceless.

After about 20 minutes the bell rang, and her new friends asked what subject Amberlynn had.

"I have American history!" Amberlynn said. _Hopefully we can learn something there._

"Aw!" Elle cried, "That's the only class we don't have together, but you're with Tia!"

Amberlynn didn't want to go without Elle; she was her very first friend!

"But hey I'll see you at lunch! Mia and I have to go to our club session have fun!" With that the fox and the crossbred left.

Tia smiled and linked arms with Amberlynn, "Hey at least we're together!"

The pink hedgehog smiled as they both skipped down the hall into the classroom. Luckily almost everyone was there!

They both walked towards desk that was near each other. Right when Tia was about to sit down, she was forcefully pushed into Amberlynn who fell on the ground.

"Ow. Sorry are you okay?" A voice said.

Amberlynn looked around, but saw no one, but Tia.

"Did you say something Tia?"

The brown fox shook head, meaning no.

_If Tia didn't say that then who did?_

"It was me….." A shy voice said, instantly in front of her. A white bunny, with long floppy ears, drooping down to her shoulders, as they were tied with red ribbons; she wore the same uniform as Amberlynn along with the same colored cardigan.

The bunny kneeled down to help Amberlynn up and began panicking. "I'm so sorry, I was pushed I didn't see you there! I really didn't mean to, please forgive me!"

Slowly and calmly the pink hedgehog replied back. "It's alright, I'm Amberlynn!"

The unknown animal smiled. "I know who you are; I was in all the classes you attended. My power is invisibility, so no one can really notice me. O and my name is Lucia."

Amberlynn smiled and gave Lucia a hug. "Nice to meet you, Amberlynn"

As they were talking, the intercom turned on. "Good day class, the teacher for the American History class is running late and won't be coming till the afternoon, so may walk around."

Amberlynn rolled her jade eyes, this school is amazingly ugh, can't even find the right word. She grabbed her bag and followed Tia to the cafeteria.

"Tia, maybe we should invite Lucia to sit with us." Amberlynn suggested.

"Um, Amberlynn she's been with us the whole entire time!" Tia laughed.

And again Lucia came into view slightly blushing. "Sorry I'm really shy, so I mostly use my powers all the time."

The pink hedgehog smiled. "It's alright Lucia, how about you sit at our table?"

"I would love to thank you."

They girls smiled and linked arms as they sat down at a red velvet table. "Um should we go get our lunches?" Amberlynn asked, feeling her stomach growl.

Lucia laughed. "No our food will be delivered in-"

"I know, I know!" The pink hedgehog said rudely, "In 3, 2, 1"

Right on time different hedgehogs used their super speed and ran across room, delivering steak to every person, along with juice and deserts.

An ebony hedgehog stopped at their table, placing many plates, napkins and other utensils, but the hedgehog glanced at Amberlynn. Amberlynn blushed and looked away, until the hedgehog left. When the food was set, she watched him take a seat with his other friends, and he looked back at her, before she looked away again.

"OH looks like our Amberlynn has a crush on Shadow the Hedgehog!" Elle screamed into her ear, as she now just showed up.

The pink hedgehog blushed and covered her face with her cardigan sleeve. "Shut up, I don't have a crush on him!"

Mia snorted. "I don't know why you're denying that, you so have a crush on him! And he probably likes you too, he keeps staring at you."

Amberlynn turned around, only to have crimson eyes in her view. Amberlynn squealed and turned around and stuffed her face with the steak.

"I just had a vision!" Tia declared.

The whole table looked at her and begged her to continue. Tia smirked before she said. "It was Amberlynn and Shadow, married and having 4 little kids running around the house with number 5 and 6 in her stomach!"

All the girls shared a laugh except Amberlynn who's face looked as red as a stoplight.

"Shut up that isn't funny!" Amberlynn cried.

Tia wiped a tear falling from her eyes, as she continued to laugh. "Sorry, but it was a vision!"

The lavender crossbred, Elle rolled her eyes. "Probably in your messed up world, but not your vision"

Mia snorted in laughter, before she devoured her food in an instant. Lucia picked at her food, only taking small bits, when everyone was done. The same hedgehogs zoomed by and took all the leftovers and plates to the kitchen. They cleaned the velvet cloth on the table, the same hedgehog also known as Shadow glanced at Amberlynn for a short amount of time, until his name was called by a blue hedgehog.

As Shadow walked away, he glanced at her one last time before he disappeared.

"Oh," Mia snorted and nudged Amberlynn hard in the stomach. "Looks like o'l girl, has stolen the hedgehog's heart."

Elle, Lucia, and Tia laughed as they walked out of the room. Amberlynn didn't really enjoy being teased about love, especially since her old boyfriend, Ash.

"What do you have next Amberlynn?" Lucia asked, in her invisible form, again.

"I have gym!" Amberlynn cheered.

Tia groaned along with Elle. "Great another game of dodgeball, by Daniel the Hedgehog"

"Who's he?"  
"One of the funniest guys you would ever meet. His dad's the principal, but Daniel is always acting class clown or sometimes he loves to play dodgeball when a new student appears." Lucia replied to Amberlynn's question.

_X_

All the girls were wearing black shorts, along with a white short sleeved, having the school's symbol (chaos emerald) placed on the right corner.

While the boys wore similar outfits, the coach appeared and smiled down at all the students. "WELL HELLO MAGGOTS! TODAY I WOULD HAVE YOU RUN LAPS, UNTIL YOU COLLAPSE, BUT SINCE WE HAVE A NEW STUDENT WHY DON'T WE HAVE DANIEL CHOOSE WHAT GAME TO PLAY!"

A yellow hedgehog with dark blue eyes crossed his arms and smirked. "Normally, I would say dodgeball, but how about the boys go out in the field and practice football, while either some girls sit on the bench outside or some sign up for cheerleading."

The males cheered and followed Daniel outside as they shouted cheers.

"Hey is anyone of you going out for the cheerleading squad?" Amberlynn asked as they walked onto the grassy field.

Mia shook her head. "Why the hell should we if Fiona is the Captain?"

Tia elbowed her sister hard in the rib which made Mia growl. "Don't mind Mia, she just doesn't like Fiona, because well Fiona is a dirty whore bitch!"

"It's true," Lucia said shyly. "Everytime she knows a new girl is here, she gets pissed and tries to make their life bad _especially _if they talk to Shadow!"

"Yeah, Fiona will try anything she can to get Shadow that even means getting fake boob implants, just for him to notice." Elle said as she rolled her eyes.

"Well I'm going to sign up, no matter how mean this Fiona person is!" Amberlynn said confidently as she pumped a fist in the air.

Mia watched Amberlynn sign up on the sheet, and frowned. "She has no idea what she's in for."

"Hey, Mia, why don't you sign up and keep Amberlynn safe from Fiona?" Elle suggested.

"Why the bloody hell would I do that? You know I can't stand Fiona at all!" Mia shouted.

"Well maybe because it would be great for you and Amberlynn to become really good friends!" Elle said

"I don't want to be goody, goody friends with Amberlynn. She's just a friend, why don't you sign up with her?" The past telling fox retorted.

"You know that I have piano class after that, and you only have one club and that's it's in the morning." Elle said.

"Yeah come on, sis! It would be great for you!" Tia said.

"Well why can't Lucia do it?"

"Haven't you noticed Lucia is shy, she couldn't handle doing that? Especially if Fiona is there to bully her," Tia retorted.

Mia glared at her friends, before she turned on her heels and walked towards the pink hedgehog.

The fox gave Amberlynn a medium push to the side, and messily wrote her name on the sheet.

"Wow, I didn't know you wanted to do cheerleading Mia!" Amberlynn said as she smiled.

Mia crossed her arms and sneered. "Let's get one thing straight Amberlynn, I'm just here to get you out of fucking trouble, and maybe we can escape with our lives if Fiona shows up and her whore glory. I know what you did in the past and I'm not just going to let that fucking go! What you did was terrible!"

Amberlynn closed her eyes, as she felt tears drip down her cheeks. She didn't mean to make Mia mad.

The past teller frowned, she did feel a little guilty, and I guess she brought up mad memories in her past. Mia opened her mouth to say something, but Amberlynn already ran to the other side of the field listening to the directions of the Co-captain.

_Run 10 laps you have got to be shitting me. _Mia thought bitterly in her mind, before she jogged trying to catch up with Amberlynn.

The pink hedgehog glanced back, and saw the fox almost behind her. Amberlynn sped up her jogging into a sprint, as she tried to get away from Mia as possible.

"Hey Amberlynn slow down, you have to pace yourself!" The Co-captain or Rouge to be exact yelled nicely across the field.

Amberlynn didn't listen, but saw Mia pick up her speed also. The pink hedgehog continued to run faster on each lap, hopefully to get a great distance from her and Mia. Mia frowned and watched Amberlynn go onto her 8th lap.

_With that speed, she's going to faint of exhaustion._ Mia desperately ran after Amberlynn, but Amberlynn would always move faster away from her.

On the last lap Mia caught up to Amberlynn who was slowing down. Reaching out her hand, she clasped onto Amberlynn's shoulder almost bringing her to a halt, until she started sprinting further away.

"Amberlynn, would you fucking wait?" Mia bellowed in annoyance.

At the last lap, Amberlynn ran onto the grass field. When Mia got there, she saw Amberlynn bending over, breathing heavily.

Rouge a beautiful white furred, tan skinned bat, placed a hand on Amberlynn's back, and handed her a bottle of water.

Amberlynn thanked her, guzzling the water as life depended on it. "You ran pretty fast Amberlynn; you could even be Captain with that kind of determination." Rouge complimented.

Mia walked up to Amberlynn, but Fiona's voice ruined it.

"Alright bitches, assume the position! Line up, we're going to do stretches!"

The reddish fox sneered at everyone. Fiona was wearing the cheerleading outfit, a black skirt with red trim; the stomach part was white while the top was black, with a red chaos emerald on the chest. But the uniform was fixed for the top was tightly wrapped around her chest, and the skirt was high where her thighs started.

_X_

After gym was over, Amberlynn joined Tia, Elle and Lucia, leaving Mia to walk behind them.

"So how was cheerleading?" Elle asked.

"It was pretty fun, until Fiona shouted at a poor girl, for not stretching so far!" Amberlynn replied with an eye roll.

"HEY yo chick," A voice shouted in front of them.

_It's that same hedgehog from gym, Daniel right?_

"Daniel was it?"

"You're pretty good remembering names, pinky." Daniel replied as he smirked.

"Don't call me pinky, it's Amberlynn!" The pink hedgehog said.

Daniel rolled his eyes, with that same look plastered on his face. "You're funny pinky; anyway I think one of my boys might have a crush on you. So try and stay away, we don't want to have another fight!" Daniel said before disappearing.

"And that is hot guy number 2!" Tia said as she blushed, watching Daniel leave.

Amberlynn nudged Tia smirking. "Looks like Tia have a crush on Daniel!"

Tia blushed and shook her head. "Shut up,"

Lucia laughed at waved bye, before walking to her next class.

"What now?" Elle asked.

"Class I'm sorry to say that the school schedule is messed up due, to a certain someone, that everyone is free to leave school."

In an instant Lucia came back and frowned. "Right when I wanted to go back to my favorite class, art."

"Cheer up Luc," Tia said, "You can go tomorrow!"

Lucia had an animation rain cloud covering her body.

They all took a step back, as Lucia turned invisible. "Really Kylie you had to do that?"

A yellow mongoose appeared, as she giggled. "Sorry I couldn't resist! She seemed so down, I figured a little rain would help."

The mongoose had black streaks in her hair, along with many piercings and tattoos over her arms and neck. Her black cardigan was wrapped around her waist, while her blouse was ripped on some sides.

"How come you're the only one that won't get in trouble for breaking the dress code?" Mia said rudely.

Kylie shrugged. "I'm Kylie, the rebel, it's what I do, break all the rules and don't give a shit."

"I thought we were supposed to act like sophisticated ladies." Amberlynn said.

Elle rolled her eyes. "That's what this school once you too think. We act all kind and innocent in front of parents or the principal, and once we're free we let hell out!"

Tia and Mia laughed, while Kylie flipped off some guy. "Anyway it was nice meeting you Kylie! I think Gregory is here."

Amberlynn waved goodbye to her friends, before Elle shouted after her. "Hey, we decided to give you a nickname! From now on you're Amy!"

Amberlynn smiled and walked to the car Gregory was in as he drove away, he gave her a solid lecture.

"Now Amberlynn how was school?" The possum asked.

"Amy, Gregory, my name is Amy." The pink hedgehog said with a smile as she closed her eyes.

She totally loved this school, but she couldn't get Shadow out of her mind, and neither did she know, Shadow was thinking about her too.

**X**

**I hope you like this story, yup my stories are going to be a little longer, and updated faster. AND PS, I AM MAKING A NEW VERSION OF ROMANTIC FRENDSHIP JUST SO YA KNOW!**

**So if someone tries to steal that story please let me know ASAP.**

**O I also I will be accepting OC's**

**Amberlynn is Amy Rose just so ya know. The rest of the characters belong to me.**

**Read and Review no flames.**

**That's it.**

**-ValentinaEmo-256**


End file.
